Workforce Part 1
In the Workforce '' |image= |series= |production=40840-262 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Kenneth Biller and Bryan Fuller |director=Allan Kroeker |imdbref=tt0394916 |guests=James Read as Jaffen, Don Most as Kadan, John Aniston as Quarran Ambassador, Iona Morris as Umali, Tom Virtue as Supervisor, Michael Behrens as Coyote, Robert Joy as Inspector Yerid, Jay Harrington as Dr. Ravoc, David Keith Anderson as Ens. Ashmore, Akemi Royer as Med Tech, Matthew Williamson as Security Officer #2, Robert Mammana as Guard, Damara Reilly as Alien Surgeon, Joseph Will - Security Officer #3''' and Majel Barrett as Narrator |previous_production=The Void |next_production=Workforce Part 2 |episode=VGR S07E16 |airdate=21 February 2001 |previous_release=The Void |next_release=Workforce Part 2 |story_date(s)=54584.3-54608.6 (2377) |previous_story=The Void |next_story=Workforce Part 2 }} =Summary= On an alien planet, Kathryn Janeway happily shows up for her first day of work at an energy plant, eager to take up her new position. None of the other Voyager crew members are visible, and it appears Voyager has finally decided to give up its attempts to return to the Alpha Quadrant (and Earth). After checking in with the plant supervisor and being shown to her station, Janeway befriends a man named Jaffen (who intervenes when she inadvertently misconfigures her console and sets off an alarm) and soon runs afoul of Annika Hansen, the plant's new "efficiency monitor," who seems an incredibly difficult person to please. Tuvok, a fellow employee, approaches Janeway in apparent confusion, but none of the three recognize each other. Tuvok acts and claims they don't belong there, which attracts the attention of a doctor and mystifies Janeway and Jaffen – but now, something is clearly amiss. A prominent doctor diagnoses Tuvok with "dysphoria syndrome" and begins treatment, and Tuvok shows signs which on previous occasions, he has recalled his time on Voyager and attempts several more times to alert the others. Tom Paris, who was employed at the plant with Janeway and Tuvok, manages to get himself fired, even though there is a labor shortage. He takes a job at a bar, and befriends B'Elanna Torres, a pregnant woman who also works at the energy plant. Meanwhile, Chakotay, Neelix, and Harry Kim return to Voyager from a short mission away to find the ship empty and the Emergency Command Hologram in charge, attempting (with his usual irritability) to effect repairs on the damaged ship, while contending with a damaged and uncooperative computer system. The ECH explains the situation: the ship was damaged by a floating mine, which turned out to be a ruse so unknown parties can abduct the crew. Chakotay has himself surgically altered to resemble the planet's native race, and beams down to the planet, masquerading as "Amal Kotay." After following Torres for several minutes, he assists Neelix in abducting her and she is transported to Voyager (where the Doctor can easily reverse the mental conditioning), Chakotay is unable to escape but avoids capture. =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # Rene on Wednesday, February 21, 2001 - 7:09 pm: WHy didn't they "innoculate" Chakotay and Neelix? Jwb52z on Wednesday, February 21, 2001 - 7:43 pm: Perhaps it was because the Doctor had gotten rid of the radiation. Rene on Wednesday, February 21, 2001 - 7:46 pm: Um...the radiation was a cover. Those "innoculations" were a way to control their workers. Jwb52z on Wednesday, February 21, 2001 - 9:30 pm: The radiation was real. It was caused when that mine exploded near Voyager. The inoculation was fake, yes, but the effects of the radiation were real. If it was not, those eruptions on their bodies would not have been there. PaulG on Wednesday, February 21, 2001 - 8:36 pm: Rene: One possible explanation is that Neelix and Chuckles are voluntary workers. Mind control would not be necessary. Then again, in a strong job market, they may not want to take that chance. Their medical exams may have been scheduled for a later date… Rene on Wednesday, February 21, 2001 - 8:45 pm: But wouldn't it be unwise to mix volunteers with controlled people? I mean...think of the conversations : Controlled Worker : "Time for our injections..." Volunteer : "What injections?" Controlled Worker : "For the radiation..." Volunteer : "I never heard anything about radiation…" PaulG on Wednesday, February 21, 2001 - 9:01 pm: OK, try this one. Janeway was drugged immediately because she would want to leave. They could wait until the regular injections for Neelix & Chuckles because they would want to stay. warp17 on Thursday, February 22, 2001 - 3:59 am: Perhaps they don't brainwash, umm.. "innoculate" anyone that is willing to work for them, only when they want to stop working. Since Chakotay and Neelix seem happy there already why waste time on them? Rene on Thursday, February 22, 2001 - 5:49 am:''It's not a waste of time. If you're using mind control on workers, might as well use it on volunteers as well, so not to arouse any suspicion. ''PaulG on Thursday, February 22, 2001 - 11:56 am: There is some confusion here. Let me try to explain. First, we have the mine. This irradiated the ship, poisoned everyone and forced everyone but the Doc to abandon ship. The Doc then vented the ship of the radiation before the return of the away mission. Second, we have the innoculations on the planet. The actual purpose of these innoculations is mind control but the workers (at least where Janeway works) are told they are necessary to protect them from radiation which comes from the workplace. It is possible that these injections also cure the radiation disease caused by the mines but that is just speculation at this point. Just for the record, the only innoculations shown on screen were the mind control variety. # Spornan on Wednesday, February 21, 2001 - 7:59 pm: Wow, in just about three weeks time, B'elanna went from no signs of pregnancy to a rather bulging stomach. Of course, Star Trek time and real life time aren't really the same....except in my dreams.Ben Cohen on Wednesday, February 21, 2001 - 8:15 pm: What is she now? 20 weeks along? She should be showing (and she was showing rather severely in Prophecy). # Brian Lombard on Thursday, February 22, 2001 - 6:24 am: I think the writers have been paying attention to us. Tuvok's mental abilities have been subpar to say the least (i.e., how easily he fell under Borg influence). But this time, it seems to be because of his mental abilities that he's able to shake off the effects of the drug. Hope management is keeping an eye on Vorik and that Maquis Vulcan as well. Spornan on Thursday, February 22, 2001 - 11:23 am: Might be nice if the reason why Tuvok is resisting the brainwashing is because his earlier encounters with mind control have helped his mind get stronger or something. # bela okmyx on Friday, February 23, 2001 - 12:54 pm: At the beginning of the teaser, Janeway and two other workers board an elevator that plummets about 50 feet in about 5 seconds. None of the three grabs a handrail, even though it looks like the elevator is dropping fast enough to induce weightlessness. Newt on Friday, February 23, 2001 - 1:52 pm: It's possible that the elevator had somekinda (oh no, a somekinda) artifical gravity system ala the turbolifts that would minimize or nullify the effects of the rapid movement. # Q on Friday, February 23, 2001 - 3:03 pm: Why don't we see any members of the crew besides the main characters? Ben Cohen on Friday, February 23, 2001 - 3:40 pm: We did. Several Bolians were used as fillers and several crewman (including Tal Celes - Neelix used her last name as her surname which as we all know is incorrect given her Bajoran heritage) were mentioned. # Steve Oostrom on Monday, February 26, 2001 - 11:09 pm: That "defense shield" around the planet doesn't look too promising. It can't stop an alien transporter from beaming through. It can interfere with sensors or perhaps block mass transports, but a single transport, as long as the transporter can lock onto the target, can work. Therefore, the reverse seems possible, that they can transport something through the shield, such as a large bomb. Anonymous on Tuesday, February 27, 2001 - 8:53 pm: Maybe these aliens figured any attack on them would be on a large scale, and designed their defenses accordingly. They didn't think an attempt by an individual to slip in could pose any danger to them. That's how the Death Star in "Star Wars" was designed, and why the rebels attacked with a fleet of tiny one-person ships small enough to get through the large-scale designed defenses. Category:Episodes Category:Voyager